Vash,Meryl, and a TV
by Just a Girl1
Summary: Meryl and Milly are watching tv when Vash comes over and has something to say to Meryl (wonder...)


A Disclaimer~ Since I am very bored right now,I have decided to write  
a short story(hopefully it will turn out that way) that has something   
to do with Trigun.I don't own any of the characters or Vash even   
though he's my idol.They all belong to Pioneer.So now that I'm done,  
you can't sue me, and you can just read the fic already.  
  
-----------  
  
"Mmmmm,Meryl,..this ice cream is good,..."Milly said while  
sitting on a random couch next to Meryl eating ice cream and   
'watching' tv. Meryl sighed and rolled her eyes.While Milly was   
sitting there goofing off, she was doing numerous reports on Vash the  
Stampede.  
"Ugh!" she said in disgust,"Won't this ever end?" She wasn't  
really referring to the paper work,although it was partly that; she  
was talking about how Vash always got into trouble.She always had to  
follow him- like some stupid babysitter. "Maybe I should just quit."  
"No,Meryl! How could you do that to me??? I'd never see yoo  
agin!" Milly said with cold ice cream running down the sides of her  
mouth.   
"Easily,"Meryl replied. It would be wondrous to never have to  
follow Vash the Stampede ever again. Think of all the un-necessary  
trouble they'd be avoiding.   
"OH no, Meryl! You don't hate me do you? I mean, sometimes i am  
stupid but I like working with you!" Milly said, upset.  
"No, not you.I just meant that I wouldn't mind not having to  
follow Vash around.It'd be easier because we wouldn't get into as   
much trouble."  
"Oh" Milly sat there thinking for a few seconds. "So Meryl,  
exactly where is this headed?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean,exactly how much longer do we have to follow him? Not   
that I mind his company but-" Suddenly the door burst open and Vash   
came stumbling inside.  
"Hello!" he said in his usual cheerful voice.  
"What are you doing here?" Meryl asked, disappointed. They   
were finally figuring out what to do about him and now here he is.  
"Uhh, nothing really," he said with his hand on the back of his  
head. "Just,uh, came to visit you guys. That's all."  
"Hmph." Meryl said. To her, he sounded suspicious. Since when  
did he come to visit them? They were usually the ones after him.  
"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.  
"No, go right ahead," Milly said. Unfortunately, there were  
no seats left.  
"Fabulous. Where is he supposed to sit Milly?" Meryl said,  
annoyed.  
"Hey! It's alright! I'll sit on the floor,"Vash said. Meryl sat  
back and actually relaxed for once to see what was on the tv.  
"Milly, what is this? What are you watching?" Meryl asked.  
"Hmmm.Ice cream...Oh! It's..the WE channel.It's romance and   
stuff."   
Vash sat silently on the floor looking at his boots. The actual  
reason why he came had to do with Meryl.He had to tell her something  
important and he didn't think it could wait.He wasn't sure how she'd  
react or what she would think.She might hate him even more after he  
told her but at least she would know.  
"Meryl,can I talk to you?" Vash asked.  
"Sure," she said, expecting him to say whatever it was he had  
to say out in the open (meaning infront of Milly).  
"I mean, in the kitchen."  
"Okay." They both went to the kitchen and stood in the middle  
kind of staring at one another for a moment.  
"What did you want?" Meryl asked. She was kind of surprised.  
Vash wasn't a very secretive man.Whenever he had anything to say he  
always said it infront of whoever was there; he never denied his   
feelings either- whether other people were around or if he was   
alone.  
"I wanted to say that..I like you," Vash said, waiting for her  
response as he blushed slightly.  
"Huh?" Meryl blushed herself and smiled at the same time. "I like  
you too!" she said and threw her arms around him. They hugged and  
smiled for a long time then went out into the living room and watched  
tv with Milly.   
  
The End. It was sappy at the end but I was in that kind of mood.  
Now that you've read it, please review and tell me what you think,  
okay? ~Rem Saverem  
  



End file.
